Diário De Um Lobisomem - Ripagem
by Comensais do Trash
Summary: Os Marotos paraguaios acham um diário, de couro bêbado, que a autora jura ser do Lupin. Como ninguém na fic sabe formar frases e nem balançar a varinha no sentido anti-horário, não sabemos o que há no diário. Muito diálogo para pouco saco. Dormi na metade. Ripado por Noturno e Morcego. T de 'taqueopariuvéi...


**Título Original:** Forever yong. **(Noturno: Tá massa esse cursinho de inglês hein!)**

 **Título Ripado:** Diário de um lonbizómi

 **Autora Drogada:** ID Spirit: ginevra

 **Sinopse Original: "** Qual estudante de Hogwarts nunca ouviu falar de alguma travessura histórica dos marotos? O romance de James e Lily, ou a traição de um dos marotos... Mas alguém ja soube oque o mais calmo e inteligente da turma sentia? Ou oque o mais extrovertido e sedutor sonhava? Ou oque o mais ousado e divertido, sempre temeu?" **(Morcego: "oque"... Massa.)**

 **Sinopse Ripada:** Os Marotos paraguaios acham um diário, de couro bêbado, que a autora jura ser do Lupin. Como ninguém na fic sabe formar frases e nem balançar a varinha no sentido anti-horário, não sabemos o que há no diário. Muito diálogo para pouco saco. Dormi na metade. Ripado por Noturno e Morcego.

 **Ripado Por:** Noturno e Morcego

Capítulo 1 - Apenas mais um dia

Pov. Thiago **(Noturno: Cuáu a necessidade disso?)**

\- larga isso Thiago! **(Morcego: "Já disse para você: Eu consigo balançar sozinho!")** Remo falou correndo atrás de mim, eu ria segurando um caderno de capa de couro bebe, **(Noturno: Bebe? Se bebeu, está embriagado, logo, couro bêbado.) (Morcego: Noturno, o teu raciocínio me assusta.) (Noturno 2: Diz isso porque ainda não me viu nu.)** mais conhecido como o diário secreto de remo lupin. **(Morcego: A Lua deve estar chorando nesse momento. "o diário secreto" HUASHAUSHA) (Noturno: E as maiúsculas? Se embebedaram junto com a autora e o couro?)**

\- eu sabia que ele iria achar isso um dia, ou o Sirius. Pedro falou, **(Morcego: Okay. No primeiro parágrafo eu achei que estava ficando paranóico, mas agora tenho certeza que tem um probleminha com travessão aí.)** eu estava em cima da cama segurando o diário na mão e pulando para remo não alcançar, sirius chorava **(Noturno: É de se chorar mesmo ¬¬)** de rir do desespero do remo. **(Noturno: Nome próprio, porra! Ou vai me dizer que é uma canoa afundando e o remo desesperado?)**

\- cara, agente já sabe que voce **(Morcego: "Perdoai a puta que pariu a autora e aqueles que tem olhos" Salmo 69. Versículo 51. Tua mãe, aquela rabuda.)** tem problemas peludos com a lua, **(Nourno: *A Lua me traiu. Acreditei que era pra valer.*) (Morcego: Eu imagino o ator que interpretou o Lupin cantando isso. O cara tem umas tendências viadásticas e etc...)** ja **#Noturno rouba o acento e enfia no próprio cu# (Morcego: Pra que isso, cara? HAUSHAUSHA)** sabemos tudo sobre sua família...

\- até passamos o natal na sua casa e tudo! Sirius completou por mim. **#Morcego está entediado#**

\- tem coisas que eu nao **(Morcego: Roubou o tio também, Noturno?) (Noturno: Sim. Enfiei no rabo da tua avó, aquela ordinária.) (Morcego: Calma cara '-' Foi só uma pergunta.)** preciso dividir com mais ninguém! Saco! **(Noturno: Até porque não é comum sair por aí dividindo o saco.)**

\- saco? Provavelmente essa foi a primeira palavra nao **#cu#** politicamente correta que sai da sua boca! Eu falei e comecei a rir, enquanto fazia uma reverencia **#Morcego rouba o chapéu do vovô#** e devolvia o diário. - mas só porque você finalmente esta mais maroto.

\- seus idiotas. Lupin falou puxando a varinha **(Noturno: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!) (Morcego: Petrificú Pirocales!) (Noturno 2: Isso é magia negra Morcego?) (Morcego 2: Aprendi com o tio Tom.)**

\- Eita porra! Nao me mata nao! Eu falei recuando, e cai de bunda da cama. **(Noturno: Que diálogo de bosta.) (Morcego: + drogas + crianças + bolsa família + inclusão digital – alfabetização = esse diálogo de bosta.)**

\- eu nao **#ânus#** ia te azarar. Ele falou revirando os olhos **(Noturno: Vish... Chama o Diurno. Baixou o capeta no Lupin) (Morcego: Charlie Charlie)** \- eu vou enfeitiçar o livro.

apontou a varinha pro tal diário, e **(Morcego: Gozou. FIM!) (Noturno: Precoce.)** fez um feitiço silencioso

\- oque voce fez? **(Morcego: pq ce feis içu?)** Sirius perguntou, enquanto pedro **(Noturno: Nome próprio. Ah, foda-se, é o Pedro ¬¬)** terminava a segunda caixa de bombons.

\- eu o enfeiticei, **(Morcego: Sério? Tipo... Macumba? Como faz?)** ele só é legível quando falam a frase certa, e fazem um movimento certo com a varinha. **(Noturno: Tem que balançar a varinha no sentido anti-horário.)**

\- ter amigos nerds da nisso... Sirius falou baixo, levando um olhar mortal de lupin **#Noturno cola um cartaz de "procura-se"# (Morcego: Procura-se o que? Sentido nessa fic? Letra maiúscula?) (Noturno: Procura-se o ponto final da frase '-')**

\- agora fiquei curioso quanto a isso, remo, oque vice esconde **(Noturno: Vice? Sei não... Por aqui é senador, prefeito, deputado e vice escondendo dinheiro na cueca. Só isso '-') (Noturno 2: Visconde de Sabugosa. '-') (Morcego: O comunista, baixa a bola aí, Che Guevara.) (Noturno 3: Cala a boca, seu PTista porco u-u)** que agente nao pode saber?

\- se fosse da conta de algum de vocês, eu ja teria falado. Agora, licença .eu tenho que ir dar minhas aulas. **(Noturno: Oloko bixo! O Lupin já dava aula naquela época!) (Morcego: É. Ele dava aula de manejo da varinha pro Snape.)**

ah sim, o remo da aulas junto do professor Gregory, ele sempre amou defesa contra as artes das trevas. **(Morcego: Mas que cheiro de maconha tem nessa fic... Peluamor!)**

\- vai com deus meu filho, certifique que vai usar todos os feitiços de proteção, nao queremos voce na ala hospitalar 'de novo'. Eu falei, sabendo que ele ficaria bravo **#Noturno está ficando REALMENTE entediado com esse diálogo BROXANTE#**

\- FOI SÓ UMA VEZ! **(Noturno: Uma vez já é o suficiente para engravidar!) (Morcego: Já não é mais virgem...)** Lupin falou bravo, e saiu batendo os pés do dormitório, **(Noturno: Oloko bixo! O dormitório tem pés!) (Morcego: Você não sabia disso, Noturno? Será que só eu e Hermione lemos "Hogwarts – uma história"? Francamente #joga os cabelos pro lado)** nos fazendo rir

\- agente **(Noturno: Duplo? Do FBI? Da CIA? Do MI-6? Seja mais específico!)** vai tentar abrir esse diário nao? Sirius falou aparecendo do meu lado e se apoiando em meu ombro

\- e você **(Noturno: OLHA ISSO! UM ACENTO!) (Morcego: Deixa eu sentar? Minhas pernas estão doendo... –nf)** ainda pergunta?

\- **(Noturno: Varinha quebrada)**

\- estamos tentando, masi **(Noturno: Podia ser pior. Podia ser "mais".)** nao da em nada! Sirius falou pela quinta vez, ja que Pedro perguntava " ja conseguiu " de minuto em minuto **#Coral de igreja cantando: FODA-SE#**

\- ok, a senha nao é marotos, nem livros, nem pudin, **(Notuno: O P fica perto do L, assim como o N fica perto do M.) (Morcego: Drogas?) (Noturno 2: Quero.)** nem defesa contra as artes das trevas... Outra coisa que o lupin goste?eu perguntei, encarando o diário bege. **(Noturno: Que gay.)**

\- ele gosta da Carol, **#Lua chora#** não gosta? Pedro perguntou.

\- acho que o lupin é mais esperto que isso... Mas tudo bem, " carolina " **(Morcego: Pergunta: Não era uma frase e uma virada na piroca, opa, varinha no sentido anti-horário?) (Noturno: Resposta: Foda-se.) (Morcego 2: O Word sugeriu "fure-se" LOL)** Sirius falou encostando a varinha no livro, nada.

\- desisto. Vamos ter que extrair isso dele...por bem... Ou por mal. Eu falei sorrindo maroto, Sirius sorriu igualmente, e Pedro apenas assentiu comendo outro bombom, parecendo um rato. Revirei os olhos. **(Noturno: Ó o capeta agindo!) (Morcego: Sessão de espiritismo a fu! -nf)**

\- e como? Pedro perguntou de boca cheia, se lupin estivesse aqui, teria ralhado com ele, mas, eu e Sirius estamos, entao apenas rimos. **#Noturno está ocupado procurando um cachimbo para fumar um crack e entender essa fic#**

\- quando o nosso querido aluado estiver dormindo, vamos arrancar isso dele. **(Morcego: Oloko Bixo! Vão estuprar o cara!)** E vai ser de um jeito que ele não vai saber que pegamos a senha. Sirius falou enigmático, e guardou o diário em sua mochila.

\- **(Noturno: Coco de cabrito.)**

\- já estão cansados? **(Noturno: Não quero mais ripar isso. Sério, ta me dando sono já ¬¬)** Lupin perguntou durante a aula de herbologia

\- do que? Sirius perguntou

\- de tentar abrir o meu livro. **#Noturno está começando a pensar que esse é o diário do Tom#**

\- correção: Seu diário. Sirius falou imitando uma garota **(Noturno: Isso me lembra uma ripagem do SEMU... Antiga a fu.)**

\- algo contra isso? Porque pelo oque te conheço, voce nao tem nada contra isso. Lupin falou ficando vermelho, Sirius ficou calado e um tanto pasmo. Nao entendi... **(Noturno: Nem eu! HAUSHAUSHA) (Morcego: E eu muito menos! LOL)**

\- respondendo sua pergunta, lupin, nao vamos desistir até saber oque voce esconde. **(Noturno: Vibradores... Vários deles. Vááários!)**

\- entao vão so perder tempo. Nao tem nada ali. Nao é significante pras outras pessoas a nao ser eu. **(Noturno: Vibradores...)**

\- você só esquece que tudo oque é importante pra você é importante pra nós também, **(Morcego: Que gay '-') (Noturno: Gay level: curupira.)** lupin. Sirius falou bagunçando o cabelo do lupin, que recuou **(Noturno: Bixa difícil.)** olhando feio enquanto passava o cabelo castanho claro pra trás.

\- vocês são muito idiotas. Eu falei tampando o rosto. **(Morcego: Só eu que imaginei um OB.?) (Noturno: Vá se tratar Morcego! É sério!)**

\- voce fica mais idiota que já é somente quando esta perto de um a certa ruiva... Sirius começou- chamada...

\- CALA A BOCA! eu falei rapidamente, oque atraiu os olhares de toda a turma, inclusive o de...lilian. **(Noturno: Ás vezes eu concordo com o Diurno... A Evans é a causa de todos os problemas dos trashs de HP. Se ela tivesse dado o rabo pro Snape, não estaríamos aqui. Reflita.)**

lembrete: Matar Sirius Black

a Lily virou o rosto na minha direção e me olhou feio, por ter atrapalhado a aula, sorri sem jeito pra ela e para o professor, Sirius ria baixo

\- ME DESCULPA AI PISSOR! **(Noturno: Alguém, por favor, tira no mínimo dez pontos da grifinória?) (Morcego: Só dez?)** eu falei alto pra que ele me ouvisse, este apenas revirou os olhos, joguei um olhar assassino para o Sirius.

 **Galvão:** ACABOU! ACABOU!

 **Noturno:** Não entendi um rabo dessa fic. Foda-se. Abraço pra quem tem pomo de adão. Adeus #Vai dormir pra esquecer#

 **Morcego:** Qual é o problema dessas pessoas do Spirit? Que brilhante ideia foi essa de criar um diário do Lupin? ¬¬ Meu Deus... Beijos do morcegão, suas lindas. #Sai cantando "A Lua me traiu"#


End file.
